Breaking the Habbit
by mi-io
Summary: Battosai vaga por el mundo, su muerte esta cerca... les advierto este fic no es para aquellos que tienen una mente cerrada acerca de Kenshin o que lo aman mas que a nada en este mundo!...


mi: nn HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como les va? el dia de hoy despues de tirar flojera continuamente durante todas las vacaciones regreso aqui con un sonfic, aunque la verdad parace mas una narracion nñU, para quienes lo lleguen a leer( que se que van a ser pocos) porfis! pero realmente por fis!!!! dejenme un review, de antemano gracias.  
Bueno esto se va a desarrollar poco despues de la muerte de Tomoe, y va ser el principio de una serie de fics en los que quiero demostrar algo que he planteado acerca de Kenshin desde hace algo de tiempo, pero les advierto que puede afectar la sensibilidad del auditorio, esto si ustedes son de mente cerrada acerca de Kenshin y es la cosa mas importante en sus vidas; cosa que no es mi caso ya que en realidad mi serie favoritas son X,Lain y Evangelion, io es la traumada con Kenshin(io: ÌÍ maldita!! ojala quedes virola!!!). Por cierto creo que deforme un poco el sentido de las palabras en la traduccion, pero fue nesesario para que la historia quedara. Asi sin decir mas espero que lo disfruten( lean bajo su propio riesgo):  
  
Breaking the habbit  
  
cancion:Breaking the habbit (rompiendo un habito)  
grupo que la canta: Linkin Park( aunque creo que todos conocen la cancion por el puro titulo)  
  
Battosai se marcha, vaga por lugares que ya habia pisado pero que nunca conocio, redescubre un mundo nuevo, lleno de personas que sufren y lloran, todo por el temor de que llegue la noche, un momento en el que la muerte visita a las personas, un momento del que la desesperacion se apodera, un momento en el que en cada sombra puede encontrarse un final, una muerte. Pero tambien ve personas que buscan felicidad bajo los rayos del sol, un lugar al que toda esta muerte y dolor no llega, o mas bien un lugar en el que se le ignora, un lugar en el que todavia se persive esperanza y no angustia, odio o dolor. La muerte lo ha impacto, Battosai no es un ser insensible, no es mas que una persona mas, una persona que lo ha perdido todo en mas de una ocasion, una persona que se convirtio en un asesino al buscar dar vida a aquellos inosentes que mueren cada dia sin desear luchar, Battosai es un persona que ha enterrado a su corazon para tratar de evitar las luchas sin sentido, para acabar con el enemigo antes de que se declare un combate que solo se llevara consigo la vida de inosentes y que traera dolor, sufrimiento por todas estas muertes. Y no solo estas muertes, no solo el dolor que esta guerra causa lo ha afectado... ahora tambien... ella... ha roto este sello que domaba las lagrimas de su corazon.  
  
Memories consume Like opening the wound (memorias que me consumen como abriendo la herida)  
  
Battosai: memorias que consumen mis suspiros, que no me permiten soñar con nada que no sean estos recuerdos llenos de dolor, llenos de personas y objetos de muerte... situaciones que no puedo controlar...su muerte!!... la sangre que se ha derramado sobre esta espada, sangre que no es solo de aquellos que llegue a casar,sangre que tambien le pertenece a ella!... la unica que ha tocado mi corazon?... no... con cada muerte, con cada grito de dolor esta herida se fue abriendo más y más, esta no solo es una herida en mi rostro, si no de mi corazon; pequeñas agujas, dolorosas agujas que estan cortando mi corazon, y una daga que ella a plantado sobre estos recuerdos, dejandolos impresos en mi mente por la eternidad... una herida que nunca sanara...  
  
I'm picking me apart again (me aparto de nuevo)  
  
Battosai:Quiero huir del dolor, nada mas...  
  
You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again ( tu todo asumes,  
estoy seguro aqui en mi cuarto a menos que yo intente comenzar de nuevo)  
  
Battosai: este cuarto, mi mente, estas paredes que me han separado del dolor... hasta el momento de su muerte, no estoy seguro aqui... ya no mas, este cascaron de insensibilidad se ha roto, ya no puedo encerrarme bajo estos ojos de ambar, abrirle la puerta a ella me ha traido felicidad, felicidad que habia olvidado o que mas bien nunca conoci... pero...pero tambien a traido este sufrimiento!, este dolor es una carga con la que no puedo!... ya no, ya no puedo contener el dolor... nada me queda...nada...nada, si pudiera empezar de nuevo, si pudiera ser alguien mas.  
  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused (no quiero ser aquel que siempre elige pelear por que dentro me he dado cuenta que soy aquel que esta confundido)  
  
Battosai:no quiero pelear de nuevo, no deseo ver sangre nunca mas, quiero saber que existe algo mas que esta pelea, ya no encuentro sentido en ella. Dentro... dentro de mi... solo encuentro confusion.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit (no se por que ideal es que he peleado o por que debo seguir gritando no se por que instigo y digo aquello que no siento no se como es que me converti en esto se que no esta bien asi que estoy rompiendo este habito)  
  
Battosai: por que he peleado, para ver mas sangre acaso?!!!! el semblente que mantengo, este rostro que me encierra!, como llegue a ser este cascaron hueco, como llegue a ser aquel al que la sangre no le afecta, aquel el que la muerte no molesta!, esto soy, realmente esto es lo que buscaba!!!...mi habito a sido matar, mi habito ha sido sufrir esto en silencio... pero... ya no mas...  
  
I'm breaking the habit Tonight (estoy rompiedo mi habito esta noche)  
  
Battosai: ...ya no mas...  
  
Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again (aferrado a mi cura lentamente cierro esta puerta trato de recuperar mi aliento hiero aun mas más que antes de nuevo no tengo opciones)  
  
Battosai: fuiste mi cura, curaste mi corazon, le diste vida otra vez. Sin darte cuenta reviviste a un corazon que estaba desepcionado del mundo, un corazon que ahora llora sin encontrar una razon, un sentido en esta vida llena de muerte y deseperacion.... Ahora me encuentro aqui solo... sin ti... sin un aliento, sin opcion...  
  
I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight (no se como es que me converti en esto se que no esta bien asi que estoy rompiendo este habito estoy rompiendo el habito esta noche)  
  
Battosai: no se como llegue a ser esto, no se como... eso me aterra...lo que fui, lo que soy... eso es lo que deseo cambiar... deseo dejar de existir.....  
  
I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends (lo pinte en las paredes porque yo tengo la culpa nunca volvere a pelear y asi... esto terminara)  
  
Battosai: estas paredes sea han teñido de rojo, del color que esta bañado mi ser... el color de la muerte, el color del dolor... y yo tuve la culpa, desee evitar la muerte de quienes ame... con la muerte de los que llame mis enemigos. No quisiera pelear de nuevo, no quisiera ser lo que soy... si desaparesco... esto terminara?...  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit (no se por que ideal es que he peleado o por que debo seguir gritando no se por que instigo y digo aquello que no siento no se como es que me converti en esto se que no esta bien asi que estoy rompiendo este habito)  
  
Battosai: no me importa aquello por lo cual pelee, solo quiero dejar atras cada grito, cada lagrima, cada gota de sangre derramada... ya no sere quien soy, ya no volvere a sufrir... alguien mas sufrira por mi...  
  
I'm breaking the habit Tonight ( he roto el habito esta noche)  
  
Battosai cierra sus ojos dorados lentamente, recupera el aliento, siente la brisa de la noche en su rostro y el olor de los arboles que le rodean, la luna ilumina levemente su rostro y aquella cicatriz que lo marca, pero la luna comienza a ser cubierta por las nubes... reina el silencio en medio de las montañas.... el viento sopla fuertemente llevandose las nubes consigo, de nuevo la luz de la luna ilumina, pero ya no al asesino que lloraba en silencio, sino a un hombre cuyos ojos violetas creen ver al mundo por primera vez.  
Battosai duerme en aquel cuarto, en lo profundo de lo que alguna vez fue su corazon... vive perpetuamente en el recuerdo de su amada, en el recuerdo de alguna noche que solo ellos compartieron, en un momento que nadie mas conoce. Pero aquel hombre que ahora contempla el movimiento de las hojas es quien tiene que sufrir por el, el es el que ahora carga con el dolor que no causo, con la muerte que el no vivio.  
El Kenshin que ahora existe para nosotros no es mas que un fantasma, una escusa para Battosai... un escusa para vivir en el recuerdo... la manera de desaparecer.  
  
mi: que tal quedo? para aclaraciones mejor comienzo a explicar: mi teoria es que Battosai esta dormido en su corazon, mientras que el que ustedes conocen como Kenshin, el cual es una personalidad falsa, deambula por el mundo cargando con la culpa de Battosai, algo de lo cual el no tiene la culpa. io: NO!!!!!!!! KENSHIN EXISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOMENZO A EXISTIR EN EL MOMENTO KE KONOCIO A KAORU, KE KOMENZO A VIVIR EN EL DOYO, EN EL MOMENTO KE PUDO SER FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?  
mi: ¬ ¬ pero el no es el verdadero aunque existe, existe como una mascara, es una persona falsa, Battosai lo creo para no sufrir, para que alguien mas sufra por el.  
io: "" eso no es cierto!!!!!!!! primero fue asi, pero en el momento ke battosai se perdono, desaparecio, dejando a kenshin komo el uniko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
mi: lo que yo digo es que Battosai no se ha perdonado, que el kenshin falso es el que se perdono, el en cierta forma tomo toda la culpa de Battosai y se perdono por que el sabe que no hizo nada, que aunque esos recuerdos esten en su memoria no son suyos y no los vivio, el nacio despues, y el es el que conoces, pero nunca se mostro del todo a Battosai por lo cual no se sabe.  
io: PERO NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE YU-GI-OH!!! AKI NO SON DOS MENTES KE SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN MISMO CUERPO!!! ES UNA SOLA ALMA KE ENCERRO UNA PARTE DE SI MISMA DENTRO DE SU CORAZON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mi: si lo se!!! o de lo que estamos hablando es se un picoro y kamisama!!!!!1Son la misma persona, por que tienen el mismo cuerpo y el mismo origen, pero son distintos son alguien por aparte, se han dividido! sus mentes son dos!! Si no me crees discutelo con un psiquiatra se puede ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, o por lo menos creerlo. ( io se va sin terminar de oir enojada) ¬ ¬ bueno como creo que "cancelaron" la discucion mejor continuo.  
Si no me entendieron, o creen que es algo tonto o lo que sea dejenme reviews, o mandenme un e-mail. Se aceptan todas las criticas constructivas y las pedradas del mundo!!!!. Por cierto, este Fic quiero dedicarselo a Yuzuriha Himura, a la cual (no se por que) parece que le agrado como escribimos, pero bueno espero que te agrade!, y si no no te apures puedes bajarme el animo asi como lo subiste.  
  
Dewa matta!!!!!!!!!! n.n MAU!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
